


Jotun (a Frosthawk'd rewrite of "E.T.")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of "<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5Sd5c4o9UM">E.T</a>" by Katy Perry featuring Kayne West. I noticed that upon starting this series, I commented some of these parodies would be, well, funny, and so far all I've done is bring the feels. So, I aim to change that. This one is meant to be a wee bit silly this time. And it's very, very rude. Sorry I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotun (a Frosthawk'd rewrite of "E.T.")

**Loki** :

Got a vengeful mind  
Glow stick of destiny  
Tryin' to subjugate  
Avengers testin' me  
I'm a god  
Puny mortal  
There's my portal  
Thor, my brother sucks  
I don't give a fuck  
Taking over Midgard  
Welcome to the new regime  
Put my stick against your heart  
You'll do anything for me  
They callin' me a lunatic  
My head's like a bag of cats  
Once you go Frost Giant  
You ain't ever goin' back  


 **Clint** :

You have mesmerized me  
Body like an angel  
Mouth like a devil

You're in command of me  
Don't know what I'm doing  
But I hope we keep screwing

They say "Clint, you're not this way."  
But they don't know I'd do you  
Even without the voodoo  
Give me your DNA  
They've never seen you naked

You're from a whole 'nother realm  
Got perfect dimensions  
Got black in my eyes  
But I know what I want  
Take me from behind

Kiss me, Loki, kiss me  
Rip off my clothes  
And impale me on your penis  
Fuck me, Loki, fuck me  
You might play the victim  
But fuck I love your meanness

Loki, you might be a man  
But you make my dick expand  
You're a really hot one  
To be a Jotun  


You're so damn appealing  
Loki, please get in me  
On me, all around me  
Never had this feeling  
But I really like it

You're from a whole 'nother realm  
Got perfect dimensions  
Got black in my eyes  
But I know what I want  
Take me from behind

Kiss me, Loki, kiss me  
Rip off my clothes  
And impale me on your penis  
Fuck me, Loki, fuck me  
You might play the victim  
But fuck I love your meanness

Loki, you might be a man  
But you make my dick expand  
You're a really hot one  
To be a Jotun

 **Loki** :

I know a bar in Vanaheim  
Might have to take you there sometime  
Rocked a Dolce suit and made you mine  
Now you're beggin' for my staff all the time  
Tappin' dat ass  
Like a wine glass  
Make you come fast  
Like a gun blast  
I hypnotized you  
Now I'll sodomize you  
But I know you want it, too  
I know you want it, too  
Want it, too  
Want it, too

Kiss me, Loki, kiss me  
Rip off my clothes  
And impale me on your penis  
Fuck me, Loki, fuck me  
You might play the victim  
But fuck I love your meanness

Loki, you might be a man  
But you make my dick expand  
You're a really hot one  
To be a Jotun

To be a Jotun  
To be a Jotun

Loki, you might be a man  
But you make my dick expand  
You're a really hot one  
To be a Jotun


End file.
